Kamisama Hajimemashita's: The Night Before Christmas
by Angelhart79
Summary: A Christmas poem KamisamaHajimemashita style! Happy holidays everyone!


**Kamisama Hajimemashita's: The Night Before Christmas**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: poetry/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: T  
DISCLAIMER: Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss) ©2008 Julietta Suzuki/Hakusensha – Viz Media – TMS Entertainment  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This poem was written for the tumblr event KamiHajiWinterWeekend. Prompt: 'It was the Night before Christmas'

Happy reading and happy holidays everyone!

* * *

 _It was the night before Christmas in a shrine in Japan;_  
 _All were asleep, kitsune, snake, god, spirits and human;_  
 _The peaceful environment made such a beautiful scene;_  
 _The place like a fairytale, or one you would see in a dream;_  
 _All inhabitants were soundly asleep;_  
 _Unaware of the person who on the rooftop did creep;_  
 _Then the kitsune awoke at the sound of loud clatter;_  
 _His ears pointing forward; what was the matter?_  
 _Away was the vision of the lovely girl in his head;_  
 _He woke up alone in his single sized bed;_  
 _Annoyed by the loss of the dream of fair maid;_  
 _He woke up most irritated…_

 _'Of course I was, for I was about to get la-'_

(…Ahum…)

 _He encountered the shinshi who stood in the hall;_  
 _In excitement Mizuku shouted: 'It's Santa y'all!'_

 _The kitsune was already annoyed as it is;_  
 _The last thing he needed was the other familiar disturbing his slumbering bliss;_  
 _'Of course it's not Santa, you idiot snake'_  
 _'You're a complete moron and you should have drowned in that lake'_

 _The god awoke at the scuff on the roof above his head;_  
 _In an instant, he had jumped out of bed;_  
 _Only to notice the quarrel in the hall;_  
 _Snake and fox were in the middle of a brawl;_  
 _With a loud voice he shouted 'Stop it, this is enough!'_  
 _And just in time, for things were about to get rough;_

 _'What's going on?' a female voice spoke, disturbed in her sleep;_  
 _It was Nanami who stood emerged from her bedroom in a pajama with sheep;_

 _'It is Santa with presents for all', Mizuki told her with a smile on his face;_  
 _'Isn't it amazing that he even visits this place?'_

 _'Don't listen to this serpent, for he's a liar'_  
 _'I don't know who's on that roof, but I will set his ass on fire'_  
 _The kitsune said as he opened his hand;_  
 _And with a smirk on his face he added:_  
 _'I will give our visitor a nice fox fire brand'_

 _'Now wait a minute,' the god spoke, 'we don't know who's there,'_  
 _'Perhaps someone with good intentions who you're about to scare'_  
 _'Relax, Tomoe, don't be so rash'_  
 _But it was already too late, for the kitsune was gone in a flash;_

 _On the rooftop Tomoe encountered a man;_  
 _Someone rather familiar, for it was Kurama from the tengu clan;_

 _'What the hell are you doing in the middle of the night?'_  
 _'You're giving everyone here quite the fright'_

 _Kurama spoke and said: 'I know you all to be a shabby lot'_  
 _'And right after my concert I came up with an ingenious plot'_  
 _'To bring you all gifts for Christmas Eve'_

 _Well,' Tomoe said, 'with you sneaking up on us, we thought you were a thief'_

 _The tengu apologized for such an early rise;_  
 _and clarified that it was all meant to be a surprise;_  
 _'I wanted to slide the presents down the chimney with some grace'_  
 _'But I guess I made a mistake, because it seems there is no fire place'_

 _'Are you drunk?' Tomoe asked, 'You reek of wine'_  
 _'Of course there's no chimney, this place is a shrine'_

 _The tengu explained: 'that's not the matter'_  
 _'I got startled by something and dropped this and the bottle did shatter'_

 _On the roof top were broken pieces of glass;_  
 _The expensive liquid had indeed not survived the crash;_

 _The kitsune sighed, since there was nothing amiss;_  
 _Just an idiot tengu with a soft spot for Christmas;_  
 _'You better come inside, for everyone is in wait'_  
 _'And if you want to do something like this again, don't do so this late'_

 _Everyone was relieved to see a friendly face and no enemy;_  
 _And with their presents in hand they sat around the Christmas tree;_

 _Mizuki pointed out to Tomoe that he had been right;_  
 _For it had been a secret Santa who had come to visit them in the middle of the night;_

 _But the kitsune was not amused by the comment being said;_  
 _And as he stared at the snake he secretly wished Mizuki was dead;_

 _They sat down for hours, talked and laughed and had fun;_  
 _Not even noticing the rising of the sun;  
_ _Then suddenly the god took a stand and looked upon the crowd;_

 _'Merry Christmas everyone,' he then said aloud._

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this, but it was really hard to create. Of course the poem is inspired by the famous Christmas poem by Clement Clark Moore. The bonus challenge I had set for this prompt of the KamihHjiWinterWeekend event was to create a Christmas/Winter poem like fic. It would be bad sport, of course, if I wouldn't take on this challenge myself, right? ;) Hence, this poem came to life.

Too bad FFNet doesn't allow images in stories. In the original post of this poem, which you can find on my blog on tumblr, I have posted a very fun image of Tomoe right above the (...ahum...) part. This post is, however, easy to find if you type: 'the night before Christmas' in the search bar of my blog.  
The image makes the poem a little bit more funnier ^^


End file.
